The Truth in the Mirror
by blumarshin
Summary: Set after the Avengers Movie, Tony decides to have chat with Loki and show him just truly who Loki had been dealing with. Does the Trickster believe this charismatic mortal who proposes to offer him the Earth on a silver platter? Tony smiles, "Maybe I'm curious, maybe I'm bored with this world, and maybe my eyes have been opened with the new knowledge of other worlds out there..."
1. Chapter 1

The Truth in the Mirror

Blumarshin

The usual disclaimer applies; I don't own anything to do with Marvel, the Avengers or any of its affiliates. This is a pure work of non profit fanfiction created for enjoyment of its readers.

* * *

Part 1:

_"When someone almost dies, or has a near death experience, it's supposed to change their life right? You're supposed to feel something, have an epiphany, a self realisation, see the world in a new light-whatever. But __**something, anything**__. So why didn't I?"  
_

The aftermath was not his problem, he wasn't joking when he said he would be taking the next day off. In fact Tony intended to take the entire week off, simply on the principle that it was him that risked his life to insure that the Chitauri army was wiped out instead of New York. Tony Stark was never a delivery boy, but an exception had to be made and he made it. Tony could now say without hesitation that he owed New York nothing else. So clean up duty could go to hell.

When Steve mentioned the word help, one look from Tony was enough to nip that conversation in the butt. Tony Stark did not do clean up duty. He had to fix up his own tower anyway after the Big Guy did some redecorating with Loki. That was where Tony was now. After Shawarma, the avengers sort of went their separate ways, Bruce came with him though, who was currently resting on one of the lower floors of Stark Tower. Natasha, Hawke, Steve and Thor went back to S.H.I.E.L.D, which was where Loki was being detained. Thor didn't want to chance Loki escaping, so where Loki went so would Thor.

Tony was in what was left of his Penthouse, thankful that his bar wasn't smashed in the battle. Lounging on a sofa, sore as hell, and silently musing. Tony had a glass of whisky in hand, nursing it, rather than drinking it down like water. Thinking of the demigod, Loki never did actually receive that drink.

"Sir, Miss Pott's is on the line for you again." Jarvis interrupted the silence.

"Tell her I'm sleeping Jarvis, I don't want to take any calls right now, or see anybody for that matter. Clear." Tony replied, his eyes never leaving his glass.

"Yes Sir. She has left a message that you please call her when you have awoken."

"Yeah," Tony mumbled in reply.

"She is worried about you Sir."

"I know Jarvis, but can't I have a little time to myself, isn't that normal?"

"I don't know Sir, in times like these people generally want to spend time with their loved ones. You did almost die Sir."

"Argh, I know Jarvis, but I'm in no mood to play face right now." Tony took another mouthful of his drink. "I don't understand Jarvis, why do I feel so empty inside? Why don't I feel anything for this?"

"Perhaps it's a part of your nature, Sir."

"I know, I know Jarvis, but even for this I feel nothing? I saved the world, actually really saved it, stopped an alien invasion, went up into space, saw the armada of them, accepted that I probably wouldn't make it back, that it would cause my death and...and...nothing, nothing but the same indifference. Even I should have felt something."

"What is it you think you should have felt Sir?"

"You know I don't know that Jarvis. What do normal people feel? Happiness, satisfaction, pride, a greater sense of knowledge, of being ALIVE-I don't know. Just something other than a validation of an action that was taken. People were chanting my name in the streets, Jarvis. The whole world knows what I did with the team and I, don't, care. It's not important to me."

"You are acting on the premise that you should care Sir?" Jarvis clarified.

"Well, yeah, no, ah, I don't know. You know what Steve said to me today, after Shawarma, he said, 'I was wrong about you Tony, I'm sorry. What you did out there today, you are a real hero.' A hero he called me, Jarvis. Captain America called _me_ a fucken hero."

"Your deeds were heroic Sir."

"Yeah, but I'm still a selfish bastard through and through. Do you know why I took that bomb up there Jarvis?"

"No Sir."

"This is MY city, MY country and MY god damn planet and these alien bastards think they can take what's mine. That those faceless bastards sent a nuke was a blessing in disguise. I saw an opportunity, calculated the outcomes and dealt with the competition. And Loki, oh Loki, he wants to be king of my mountain, be a player in my game. I don't think so." Tony finished his drink in one gulp, got up and went to pour himself another.

"Regardless of the intent or motives to your actions Sir, your public face will receive further support. This does seal the deal, as they say. Your character should not face any doubt."

"Yeah, but now is it even enough? Has it all been worth it? We are not the only world out there anymore Jarvis, and it turns out that it was the Norse legends that got it right, go figure. This makes me wonder about this Asgard place that Thor and Loki come from. Their technology intrigues me and the magic Loki wields makes my hands itch with the need to pull it apart and understand it. It finally feels like I have something worth my time again."

"It sounds like you have a plan Sir."

"Yeah, I want to speak to Loki again. Fire up the mainframe Jarvis, Daddy's got some work to do before the meeting."

* * *

_"That Loki was a bag of cats, as Bruce put it, really wasn't far from the truth. But then again, we all have our little problems. Even after all Loki had done, I still found that I liked the guy, in a weird detached, purely scientific way. But what I liked the most about Loki was that he had potential, he could be useful to me. Did I think I could manipulate the God of Lies, that my silver tongue could match, no, was better than his? I was about to find out."  
_

Tony walked through S.H.I.E.L.D like he owned the place. Tony learnt very quickly and at a young age that people respond to confidence, to authority and determination. Tony walked as if he owned the place, that he was meant to be here, he looked straight ahead and not at anyone who he passed. His expression was as stoic as the Ironman mask he wore. The suit was in its special briefcase attached to his wrist. No one stopped him, questioned him or even raised an eyebrow at his presence. He was Tony Stark, he was Ironman and he did what he damn well pleased.

So unperturbed Tony waltzed up to the holding cell that kept Loki, which was interestingly guard less at the moment and keyed in a code that he had Jarvis secretly implant into the S.H.I.E.L.D mainframe that allowed him access into anywhere. Tony stepped inside, placed his briefcase down by the entrance and took one glance at the small cell before settling his gaze on the demigod himself.

That Loki looked a little worse for wear was an understatement. The Hulk really did a number on him, but then again Tony was actually not shocked, the evidence of that particular beating was still ingrained on what was left of his marble floor in Stark Tower.

"Missed out on the room with a view again huh?" Tony spoke to Loki in a way to announce his presence. Loki was lying on a small cot with his eyes closed. At the sound of a voice they flew open and looked for the source. His green eyes settling on Tony, Loki's eyebrow rose in what was probably his way of expressing confusion.

Tony noticed immediately that Loki's eyes were a deep green rather than blue, putting it down to the fact that he no longer had the glowing stick of destiny, but filing it away anyway. Tony glanced to the singular camera in the cell and nodded to it once, which was the signal for Jarvis to place a continual feed into the camera so this conversation would not be recorded. Jarvis had made himself nice and comfy in S.H.I.E.L.D's pathetic excuse of a security system and so Tony felt confident that not only would there be no trace of this conversation, but that he wouldn't be interrupted as well. Tony walked further into the cell and heard the door close behind him.

"Well Princess, it would be a lie if I said you looked good, but a little thunderbird told me you wouldn't be here long, so I guess S.H.I.E.L.D didn't bother to clean you up a bit huh?"

Loki scowled, "What do you want Stark? Here to gloat are you, insult me as you laugh at my fall?" Loki voice was still the same, a little bit raspy, as if he had a dry throat but it was no mistaking that tone he used.

"While yes there will be gloating, I won after all, and I did tell you, that you would lose, but you just didn't want to listen, Mister high and mighty, hey you get off my cloud. And on that subject throwing me out the window was so not cool. I could have died."

Loki rolled his eyes, "that was the point," he mumbled.

Tony placed a hand on his heart, his expression down trodden. "Hey that hurt and if I was dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation now, a conversation that might actually interest you." Tony smiled at Loki; it was a small suggestive smile that hinted at something to come, whether it was a pleasant something could always be debatable. Tony walked even further into the room and leaned against the wall, opposite the demigod. Yes he didn't have his briefcase in reach, but something told him he wouldn't need it, not with the state Loki was in. Loki looked as if he was ready to kneel over a die at any minute.

"What could you, a mere mortal offer in a conversation that might interest me," Loki sneered.

"And people say I have an ego, you really take the cake on that one, cupcake. But you got to teach me that, that tone of voice that just drips with rightful indignation, you know what, you would be a great voice actor, no I'm serious, you could play some cheesy villain in some B grade cartoon, shouldn't be too unrealistic since you really are one in life, a cheesy villain that is." Tony knew he was poking the proverbial wounded snake here, but he just couldn't help but poke and the result was worth it.

"I am a god! Not some villain for your wretched entertainment!" Loki seethed, as he attempted to get up and throttle Tony with his bare hands. But fell back into the cot in exhaustion, breathing heavily.

"Easy there reindeer games, don't get your panties all in a twist. Although it's good to see that the Hulk didn't smash the god complex out of you."

"What did you want Stark," Loki sighed, despondent at his own weakness.

"I come with glad tidings; I came to tell you that you were right." Loki's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Tony, he could tell that the mortal was attempting to imitate him. "In this I do not jest. Your little speech before you allowed your so called capture. You were right; humans do crave subjugation, the illusion of freedom, of identity, our lusts for power, that even today we are still ruled by the some and not the many." Tony waved his arms grandly to make a show of it; to say Loki was unamused was an understatement. Tony smiled, dropping the act, taking on a more serious tone. "You want to be top dog, you want to rule this planet, you want to be king, you think you can do better job, fine. But, you went about the wrong way." Tony smiled once more.

"Now that seems quite counterintuitive to what you spoke to me earlier in your tower," Loki mused aloud.

"Oh, I was pissed off then. You don't come and piss in someone else's pool buddy and don't face the consequences. You forgot to check if there were any big fish in this particular pool and you don't play with someone else's toys without permission," Tony's face was deadpan, the perfect poker face, but it was his eyes that spoke volumes to Loki.

"And I am to assume that this was your pool, your toys I was playing with," Loki concluded, his interest piqued. There was something different about the Stark in front of him, something he didn't notice until now.

"I don't take kindly to competition. Demigod or not." Tony gave Loki his cold eyes, the soft brown gone to such a deep colour that looked almost black. It was a look that said he had killed before, would do it again and feel nothing about it. It was a look of a heartless, merciless predator.

"Ah, I see. I wasn't aware Earth's little team of misfits had another monster hiding in plain sight. You hid your true nature quite well."

"I don't come out to play often," Tony smiled again, breaking the sudden tension in the cell.

"You said I went about it the wrong way, pray tell, what is the right way in ruling over you humans, if you even know that is," Loki queried, he couldn't fault the human, he was interested in this conversation, it was not what he expected and from Stark of all the humans.

"Is that doubt I detect dear Watson?" Tony questioned, putting on an accent, playfully appalled at the suggestion.

Loki didn't understand the reference, but knew that Stark was full of them and it was of little consequence what the human constantly referred him as to. "We both know you talk big Stark."

"And we both know my actions to such talk deliver, Loki." Tony rebutted, not missing a beat. Loki nodded his head in acknowledgement. "You see someone didn't do their homework," Tony tsked. "We humans as a race, as a species, don't take kindly to dictatorship. Our history is littered with people who tried to take control with fear, with brutal force and severe punishment. No doubt where you were headed," Loki nodded his head in affirmation; Stark wasn't far from the truth.

Tony continued, "Humans have this weird sense of right and wrong and love the concept of justice, of upholding this delusionary ideal. We don't like people who take charge and throw it in our faces, abuse it, and are corrupted with the use of their so called power. So we rebel, and it only takes one strong minded person to say no, to give courage to the rest of the flock who then follow and follow we do if we feel slighted. When you break it down we really are just a bunch of sheep. And all those people, throughout history, those dictator kings were fought and met with messy ends. Yeah they succeeded for a while but they were always doomed to fail, hmph, cause and effect really when you think about it." Tony paused, lost in his own thoughts for a moment.

Loki couldn't help but listen to Tony's every word, his attention rapt, absentmindedly Loki knew Tony would make a brilliant bard. Loki swallowed, "So if fear, punishment and suppression do not work, what does then?"

Tony walked up to Loki's cot and stared down at the demigod. Tony's eyes were alight with a crazed look of absolute glee, of excitement and dangerous knowledge. Loki had only seen that look once and he couldn't help but shiver in remembrance of it.

"You make them love you," Tony whispered down to him. "You make them need you, you become the hand that feeds, their light when they are lost and their Sheppard to guide and protect them. You take away their responsibility, and they give it freely because you make them want you to be their leader. You give them an idol to worship that is tangible, that is like them but more and they will love you. A true king is always appointed by the people," Tony winked at Loki before backing away and checking the time on his clock. He was sure he didn't have too much time left.

"And that can even be accomplished?" Loki snorted, very unprincely but he felt warranted for it sounded impossible. Tony turned back to Loki.

"Tried and tested by yours truly."

"You are not king here," Loki shot back. Tony thought on his words and tilted his head.

"No you're right, not in title, not yet, but then it's not like I would want the title anyway. But I'm living proof that the principle does work."

"Really?" Loki rolled his eyes.

"There's that doubt again rock of ages. Tell me just how much do you know about me, about my history, about Tony Stark rather than Ironman." Tony crossed his arms.

"I never bothered with such trivial matters as who were popular mortals," Loki replied, still snide.

"Really?" It was Tony's turn to roll his eyes, "You honestly did no homework about this planet? You weren't even curious to find out who was this planet's most powerful man? You really are a piece of work cupcake." Tony shook his head.

"Your planet is nothing compared to Asgard, Midgard is nothing but a backwards, un-advanced culture in technology, magic and people," Loki snapped back.

"And yet you wanted to rule this planet? Hmm..." Tony replied.

"I was born to be a King! It is my right to claim any kingdom I desire and I do not need to justify myself to a mortal like you," Loki was seething now.

"So, just not the kingdom of Asgard then I take it?" Tony countered, not concerned over Loki's little outburst.

"I was King of Asgard!"

"Was, eh, I guess your father and brother had something to do with that." Loki looked like he had been slapped, the shock and pain on his face was so apparent, so raw that it was tempting for Tony to just slip his proverbial knife a bit deeper, to see Loki hurt that little bit more. But Tony stopped himself, it was not the goal of today's little talk, but he filed it away for perhaps later use.

"They are not my father and brother," Loki hoarsely whispered. Tony came up to Loki once more, but bent down to Loki's eye level on the cot. Tony sighed before schooling his face to express empathy, understanding and reassurance.

"Look I may not have an elder brother's shadow to always walk in, to constantly be compared to him and to always see him and not me get the best in life." Loki turned to look at Tony. "But what I do know of is shitty fathers. Of constantly trying to prove yourself to him, for him to be proud of you, to accept you for who you truly are." Tony noticed Loki sharp intake of breath, Loki was almost there, time to bring out the big guns. "And it's that look in his eye, that god damn look that tells you how disappointed he is with you and you know that you'll never be good enough, not to him and yet all you've ever wanted was to please him. But what kills the most is that people always compare you to him, that you are never your own man. And it makes you so angry inside that you begin to see that god damn look in everyone's eyes, friends, family, even people you don't even know and it eats away at you, eats away deep inside..." Tony abruptly stood up and turned away from Loki, "It's that soul crushing feeling of utter..."

"Worthlessness..." Loki finished for him. Tony smiled, he had him, Tony was positive the connection was made.

"Yeah, worthlessness..." Tony schooled his face once more before turning back to Loki. "So do you know what I did Loki? I took control, I chose not to accept it. I took over my father's kingdom and I made it my own way and I did what you did and tried to force control through fear and suppression of the people around me and do you know where it got me? Flat on my ass in Afghanistan, handed over to terrorists, betrayed by one I thought I could trust, who had helped raise me since I was a mere child. It's how I got this," Tony pointed to the ark reactor in his chest.

"I was brought down to a humiliating low, a low point that I didn't even think there was a way out for me. But do you know what I did then, I said fuck that I'm Anthony Edward Stark and I decide my own fate. So I got back up and I got my revenge and decided to change the world to an image that I like. And you may be doubtful of my principle God of mischief but I tell you now, it works. There is nobody, nobody on this planet that doesn't know my name. Children play with toys in my image, men and women wear clothing with my image. There is no door on this planet that is closed to me. Haha, after your little attack on New York, my image is everywhere, people are chanting my name, and they are even changing their hair styles to imitate me. Every man wants to be me and every woman wants to be with me. I could be president tomorrow if I wanted to. I just need to give the word and people will come in droves to my beckons. If that is not the true power of a King, than nothing is."

"It is that suit of yours that they love," Loki whispered.

"Yeah, someone asked me, what was I without the suit and I replied 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.' That still holds true. But the Ironman suit and I are one in the same, I am Tony Stark, I am Ironman. The suit, it is my ideal; my idol given to the people and it keeps me a man, but makes me something more."

"I see," Loki replied, pondering Tony's words. Silence filled the small cell once more until Loki finally asked the one question Tony had been waiting for Loki to ask. "Why are you telling me all this Stark?"

Tony walked up to Loki's cot once more and looked him straight in the eye, mustering all the charisma he had, "Come now Loki, you've said it yourself. You were born to be king. We both know that you're special and that you are damn good at what you do. Do I need a reason other than that?" Tony smiled, breaking eye contact to pace the small cell. He knew Loki needed more than that. Tony continued, glancing at Loki when appropriate.

"Maybe I agree with you? Just because I have the power to be King, doesn't necessarily mean I want it. Maybe you make life interesting again. Maybe I see a lot of myself in you. Maybe I'm curious, maybe I'm bored with this world, and maybe my eyes have been opened with the new knowledge of other worlds out there. And just probably because I like you," Loki gave him 'the look' with that comment. "Oh, no don't get any ideas with that one, I like you because you're something different, something new and you interest me. You are just perfect for the man that has everything in this world." Tony walked up closer to Loki once more. "It is on that premise that I have even decided to help you."

"And what makes you think that I even need your help," Loki replied. Tony didn't even dignify that with a response, he just looked at Loki, looked at the cell and looked at Loki again. "What makes you think that I even want your help," Loki clarified, turning his head away from Tony, which was perfect for Tony because it exposed Loki's neck. Tony put his hand in one of his coat's pockets and withdrew a small syringe like device.

"Oh, something tells me you haven't had your last laugh, bag of cats. You're not done yet, you're not finished. Don't think of it as help then, but a gift," Tony released the top and quick as a flash injected something into Loki's neck while withdrawing blood at the same time. It was all over in a moment, Loki whipped his head back to Tony, his hand to his neck to feel something crawl beneath his skin and move towards his spine.

"What did you-" Loki couldn't finish his sentence, the pain was horrible, it made him twitch uncontrollably and it took all of Loki's effort not to whimper.

"That little beauty is leverage, power, a safeguard to something you hold very precious and it just might even save your life. My gift to you, I'm sure you'll know what to do with, you are the ultimate trickster god after all." Tony pocketed the syringe of blood. "Well it's been a great chat reindeer games, but I must bid you farewell for now." Tony began to walk out of the cell. "When you are ready to actually get serious and truly be King of the mountain, come and find me and I'll be your fairy godmother." At the door now, Tony picked up his suit before he turned back to look at Loki, who's eyes were on him, but true expression hidden behind pain. "And whatever you do, don't die on me." Tony blew Loki a kiss and left the cell.

Walking back out the way he came, smiling, this time, Tony was surprised that he was not stopped, and that Fury wasn't on his ass about being in the compound, let alone talking to the most dangerous war criminal on the planet. Tony didn't even see any of his fellow Avengers, perhaps Steve had managed to get the rest of the team to help out with clean up duty. It was better them, than himself. Tony would be giving a generous, charitable donation to the city in the effort to clean up and rebuild what was destroyed in the battle anyway.

Tony waited till he was in his suit again, flying back towards Stark Tower before asking Jarvis if the implant was successful. Hearing good news, Tony thought how his plan was more than successful, it went perfectly. He knew he would have to wait a bit longer, but he was a patient man. In the end he would have that demigod eating out of the palm of his hand.

Back at Stark Tower, in his private workshop Tony looked at the screens that showed him wonders of information before he began analysing Loki's blood.

"Jarvis, I want full, continual readings around the clock, nonstop. We don't know if we will still be able to receive any data after he leaves this planet so I want everything we can possibly get while he is still here."

"Of course Sir. Miss Potts called for you again,"

"I'm busy Jarvis. Tell her I'm fine and that I need her to still continue the meetings in DC."

"Yes Sir, the analyses you requested on the subject's blood should take only a couple of hours, sir."

"Excellent, keep me posted." Tony went back to work on the schematics of his latest invention he was working on.

For what he wanted Tony would be patient. After all he was Tony Stark and Tony stark always got what he wanted.

A few hours later saw Tony in front of a very important mirror.

"Okay Jarvis, light it up, practice time." Tony clapped his hands together and readied himself.

"Yes Sir. What would you like to start with today?"

"Show me anguish; I still don't have that one down pat."

"Anguish Sir,"

Tony looked closely at the image of a man in emotional pain in front of him, before Tony turned to his mirror and began to try and imitate the facial expression. He played around with it for a few minutes. Getting his mouth to curve down just right, parted slightly at the lips, eyebrows raised, he focused on his eyes to water that little bit, to express emotional turmoil, it wasn't easy.

"You are getting quite good at it Sir,"

Tony dropped the facade and smiled, "Jarvis, you sweet talker. Okay bring up empathy. I think I nailed that one with Loki today."

"Bringing up empathy," the image on the screen changed. Tony blanked his face before he once again attempted to imitate the image.

"Cross check with supporting behaviours and tone of voices, it can't all be in the face," Tony ordered.

"Bringing up on the screen now Sir." Tony's eyes devoured the words on the screen, he knew them word for word in his memory but Jarvis always updates so Tony always checks.

"Yep, nailed it. Okay now for the hard one. Bring up fear."

This daily ritual continued for quite some time till Tony was happy with his performance. The perfection of his mask was crucial for what was to come.

-End chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth in the Mirror,

Blumarshin

The usual disclaimer applies.

**Part 2**

"_Now I would call myself a man who was quite open minded, I'm not judgemental, evaluative yes, you were either worth my time or you weren't. I'm a busy man and I don't waste my time and that was the way my world worked for me. Everything made sense, could be explained, calculated, measured and quantified. And then came Loki and Thor, Myths and Legends from days of old, seemingly immortal creatures that wielded 'magic' and came from another world entirely. Suddenly my world didn't make sense anymore. I mean I'm supposed to believe that magic is real? That immortality, or as close as you can actually get really exists? Well I'm prepared to open this particular Pandora's Box baby and Loki, he's my key, my fucking golden ticket. Screw the chocolate factory, I want it all..." _

* * *

The call Tony had been waiting for finally came in the late afternoon.

"Natasha, darling, always a pleasure."

"Hello Stark, been playing with Loki I hear," stated Natasha, getting straight to the point.

"What, no how are you? How are your devastating wounds? Should you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. Just down to business, after all we've been through, that hurts Romanov." The call was video so he didn't miss how she rolled her eyes in response to Tony's mock broken heart.

"So you don't deny it?" Natasha gave Tony one of her looks.

"Did you know you write the book on sexy assassin, you really must put to shame all those other wannabes out there. You've got to tell me girlfriend, do you role play with Birdy in the bedroom, please tell me he pretends to be me," Tony casually deflected.

"No, he pretends to be Captain America," Natasha smiled at Tony, sweet but sultry at the same time.

"Ouch, now that one did hurt, is there no line you won't cross sweetheart?"

"I could ask the same thing about you Stark, fraternizing with the enemy," Natasha playfully mocked, feigning her shock.

"We're star-crossed lovers," Tony replied, not missing a beat.

"Well that would explain his behaviour after your little visit," Natasha mused.

"That bastard, he said he would never kiss and tell," Tony admonished, refusing Natasha's bait.

"Just the opposite, he has been tighter lipped than before, if that was even possible. Come on Stark, give me something to give back to Fury, you're lucky he hasn't hauled your ass in here to interrogate you himself. The big man is not happy with whatever you've done to his security system," Natasha explained.

"Fury, furious, no, I'm quaking in my little Ironman boots. Come on Nat, it's me we're talking about, Tony Stark. What did you think I did in there to reindeer games? My egotistical, self-serving, narcissistic bastard head reared itself and I had to go visit the guy and gloat. That psychotic ass threw me out of the window Nat, brought an army that demolished most of downtown, ruined my tower by the way, killed Phil and thought he could come to this planet and take over it like some would be god. I just wanted my five minutes alone with him and he's lucky that I didn't decide to return the favour and throw him out the nearest airlock," Tony ranted.

"We all wanted five minutes alone with him Tony, Loki slighted everyone one of us personally," Natasha responded, her thoughts elsewhere though.

"Brother Bear still looking out for him eh?" Natasha cleared her thoughts and knew that Tony was referring to Thor, even after all Loki did, Thor still avidly defended him.

"Yeah, we haven't told Thor of your little visit. He still plans to take the Tesseract and Loki early in the morning," Natasha explained.

"I'm still amazed One-eyed agreed to that, what happened to his dream of sustainable energy, no wait, that's my dream, Fury wanted to make weapons, silly me," Tony sarcastically replied.

"That conversation is getting old Tony; S.H.I.E.L.D will always do what is necessary."

"Don't feed me that party line Nat, I had to play delivery boy to stop their version of necessity," Tony warned.

"That wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D and you know it."

"Potato, patato, Nat."

"Yes, and we both know you come from such moral high ground Merchant of Death," Natasha countered.

"Ooh, now that one cut deep. You had to go for the old wounds didn't you? But, and I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, so Jarvis will need to delete this video log, but this isn't actually about me, now is it, Black Widow?" Tony countered; two could play at that game.

"Actually, this is precisely about you Tony, visiting Loki without permission," Nat easily steered the conversation back, her expression set on getting answers.

Tony rolled his own eyes now, "And we're back ladies and gentleman. Argh, I've already said this, yes I saw Rock of ages and yes we exchanged words. It was nothing exciting, I expected much more, although Hulk really did a number on him. But seriously is tall dark and dangerous really going to give up the Tesseract tomorrow morning?" Tony was really curious; he couldn't fathom Fury or the people he worked for actually giving up such a power.

"Well Thor was very persuasive," Natasha answered cryptically, before asking her own question. "You'll be there?"

"Does Ironman show up at all the cool parties? I'll be there alright, if only to confirm the Tesseract is really leaving with his _highness_. Bruce will be there as well, if only to see Loki squirm, not that I blame him."

"Did you get anything out of Loki Tony, anything at all?" Natasha gave Tony one of her searching looks, daring him to try and lie to her.

"Apart from the fact that Bruce was right about the whole crazy as a bag of cats, no. He still played the whole I am a god, you are a worthless mortal boring routine on me, this was only a slight setback, I was a mortal, how could I possibly understand, yada, yada, yada. Sounded like a broken record Nat. But like I said and I aren't gonna lie, it was good to see that the Other Guy really did a number on him, he was a mess when I saw him, almost felt sorry for him too till he opened up that big trap of his, and people call me egotistical."

"It's because you are Stark. Fine I'll take this back to the Director, but don't think you've heard the last of this little stunt. Now try and stay out of Fury's bad books for awhile," Natasha scolded.

"Yes mother." Tony sighed before ending the call.

Tony replayed the video feed of the call a couple of times; watching his performance, facial expressions, tone of voice, looking for faults. He watched her as well, did she believe him? He hoped so. Out of all the Avengers it was Black Widow that concerned Tony the most.

Tony had hoped that it would have been Fury on the line berating his ass, but he also predicted that Fury would sic Natasha on him, to weed out any lies, to use her manipulative womanly, assassin wiles. The fact that Fury did send Natasha meant that Fury still didn't trust him, which was fine, expected even. But it also meant that Natasha was dangerous to Tony, for he was worried that she might discover who he really was under the mask.

Tony felt his concerns were well justified too, after all he had her picked from the first moment those bright blue eyes set upon him. The moment she 'sized' him up in the boxing ring, he knew that calculating look anywhere and he knew what she was. Pepper had let a cobra into their milieu; to discover later that she was the famous Black widow was not actually a surprise. What worried Tony the most was did she see through him?

Tony was disrupted from his thoughts when Jarvis informed him that Pepper was attempting to video call him. Tony knew he was avoiding talking to her, he just didn't know what to say and how to handle her emotions of the events that had just transpired. But he knew he would have to face her sometime, face the music so to speak.

"Patch her through Jarvis," Tony sighed.

"Yes Sir."

"Tony? Tony? Oh thank god, you finally answered my call," Pepper's concerned face appeared on his screen. Tony secretly hoped for anger, anger he could understand and deal with, but concern, empathy, love, they were emotions he didn't understand, didn't know what to say or do when these types of situations occurred. What he did know was that he needed Pepper; she did complete parts of him that were empty.

"Pepper, love, yeah I'm sorry...I just had shit to deal with, but it's all me my usual self serving bastard ways." Tony tried to immediately sooth the situation. He noticed that she had immediately began to tear up. "Oh, Pepper, honey-sweetheart I am sorry, I didn't mean to-" Tony hated when Pepper cried.

"No Tony, I'm sorry," Pepper choked out in a sob.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Tony was confused, what could she possibly be sorry for?

"You called me and I didn't answer..." Pepper began. "You called me, I'm so sorry Tony!" Pepper cried.

Tony sat there shocked looking at the screen, trying to figure out what Pepper was talking about, but was at a loss.

"You could have died Tony and I didn't answer. I was watching the whole thing in the jet and I didn't even notice my phone going off, I'm sorry." Pepper explained.

Tony exhaled in relief, finally context. The call when he was taking the nuke up. That call he had not given a second thought, after all it was Jarvis that suggested it and well honestly he had nothing better to do at the time. If he was to say goodbye, out of everyone she deserved it the most.

"Pepper, sweetheart, it's fine. I'm fine, you're fine, we're both fine, right? Both fine. Besides even if you had answered, at the speed I was travelling, and through that portal, I lost connection." Tony attempted to explain.

"But afterwards, you didn't want to speak to me," Pepper answered.

"That? That was me just being my usual selfish self. But I didn't see anyone, I mean a lot of shit had happened and I just needed to close off, from everything and everyone. But the world didn't end and I still needed you in DC. Since I couldn't focus and connect, I need you to because I knew you could and I could only trust you to do it. You're my Pepper," Tony consoled, his face schooled with one of sincerity and a need for understanding.

Pepper smiled slightly, "You're right Tony,"

"Of course I'm right, I'm Tony Stark," Tony joked, to lighten her mood. It worked, Pepper laughed.

"You're so bigheaded," Pepper teased.

"Don't forget debonair, a lover without equal, handsome, classy and saviour of the world, I might add," Tony bantered, giving her one of his best smirks he tries to use just on her.

"And unbelievable. But seriously, you don't need me to come home?" Pepper asked seriously.

"You are where you need to be right now. I'm fine, I've got Jarvis looking after me, Bruce practically moving in, the start of a beautiful friendship I hope."

"Bruce?" Pepper asked.

"Oh ah, the Hulk, big green guy, sort of rages and destroys everything in his path, and surprisingly good at taking down armies and would be gods, I sort of offered him to crash at Stark Tower, well what's left of it. But on the bright side, no more heavy lifting on my part." Tony explained.

"Great, this is going to be hard to explain the insurance company," Pepper mused.

"Phft, we will just buy the insurance company then," Tony replied indifferently.

"Only you would respond with that Tony."

"Hopefully one of the many, many reasons you love me. But finish up the business in DC, send my love to your folks, tell them that they can't possibly disapprove of me now, you know with the whole saving the planet from an alien invasion, being a superhero and all that, on top of all my other amazing qualities of course. Damn is there no end to my sheer awesomeness?" Tony mused aloud.

"Your modesty astounds even the most humble Sir," Jarvis commented over the link. Pepper laughed.

"Your opinion was not asked for," Tony scolded.

"Thank you for looking after him Jarvis, I know I can always count on you," Pepper said, knowing Jarvis would hear.

"Of course Miss Potts, although what he would do without us is unknown."

"Wonderful, my girlfriend and creation colluding right in front of me, I need a drink," Tony commented more to himself.

"Okay, have a good night Tony and get some rest, please. I'll call soon okay, love you," Pepper finished.

"You too," Tony blew her a kiss and ended the call.

Once the connection was cut, Tony exhaled in a deep sigh. "Wow, I really need a drink," Tony said aloud as he walked over to the bar to pour himself one of his favourite whiskeys on the rocks. "How did I do Jarvis?" He asked after a polishing off the drink in two quick mouthfuls.

"Superb Sir, you handled it wonderfully."

"You really think so? She was so cut up about not answering that call."

"I believe it meant something to her Sir, that you did attempt to call her."

"Well we both know only because you suggested it. This love thing is hard." Tony poured himself another drink. "Anyway how are those scans and analyses going?"

"Slowly Sir, it is imperative that I do not set off the S.H.I.E.L.D security system through our encrypted signal and they have as you say, 'upped' the system since your little visit."

"Please, I built you better than that. Just get us as much data as you can before reindeer games leaves the planet, who knows when or if he will return."

"Of course Sir, would you like to review the preliminary data?"

"Ah Jarvis, Pepper may complete me, but you, you are my one and only." Tony settled back down into work.

Thor wasn't kidding when he said that he and Loki wouldn't be staying long, the very next day all the avengers met up to see Thor and Loki off. Loki was brought over to an entrance of central park, with Thor, Natasha, Hawkeye and Steve. Bruce was with Tony, helping the Doctor with the Tesseract to give to Thor, no doubt checking himself that it was the real deal. Surprisingly no Fury, but that didn't bother Tony. Tony was a bit concerned that Loki may give something away to what really transpired between them but knew it wouldn't be a problem when Tony saw him with Thor, in handcuffs and muzzled which was interesting. Did Loki actually say something earlier? Tony caught Loki's eye and winked at him, Loki gave him a look of indifference, which again was even more interesting. The first thing Tony was going to do when he got back was to check what exactly transpired at S.H.I.E.L.D with Loki after he left.

The rest was really uneventful, Thor transported them both off and the Avengers sort of went their own way, Natasha with Hawkeye, Bruce with Tony and Steve being quite cliché, rode off into the distance. Tony took Bruce back to Stark Tower and they both got to work, fixing up the tower and their own scientific interests. However, secretly Tony worked longer and harder, with a new passion.

* * *

6 months later...

Tony was in his workshop, working on one of his latest invention. It had been a really busy 6 months, his inventive mind exploding with new ideas that needed his constant attention that the time just flew by. Improvements were made to the tower, to his suit, devices created that could manipulate certain energy signatures, all these accomplished and powered by his unique energy source and creative genius.

Tony was working on one of them now when Jarvis set off the alarm. Looking up from the work table Tony saw him appear, shimmering into existence before his very eyes, before half collapsing on one of the tables nearest to him.

"Reindeer games, you finally made it, what took you so long?" Tony called out, happy but not surprised.

Loki pierced Tony with one of his best glares. His demeanour and attire was that of one who was ragged and exhausted. Breathing heavily Loki stated with his best attempt to be clear and not stammer, "You, Anthony Stark are a dead man."

"Oh?" Tony replied. However, he could not continue the conversation as Loki collapsed in a heap on the floor, unconscious. "Well, that was anticlimactic," Tony commented.

-End Chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth in the Mirror

The usual disclaimer applies.

Thank you all those who have reviewed thus far.

Chapter 3

"_In retrospective if someone asked me why I did what I did, too put it lightly, to put it in the most mundane of terms, I was bored. Simply and utterly bored, bored with people, places, roles, responsibilities, expectations- anything and everything. B-O-R-E-D, bored. Did this make me a traitor? Was I doing the 'wrong' thing? Would people think less of me if they found out? Was there a 'morally' right thing to do when the demi-god appeared in my tower? Wait a minute- did I even care? In today's world, I feel justified in doing anything I can get away with to succeed. I let others worry about higher values; my main concern is with the bottom line. Tony Stark always gets what he wants..."_

* * *

"There you are sunshine," Tony commented when Jarvis alerted him to Loki regaining consciousness. After Loki's 'dramatic' entrance, Tony moved him to a make-shift cot he had in his lab and waited from him to come around. Tony was ecstatic to discover that the device he implanted into Loki six months ago was still operational and had continued its original function. Tony was currently having a field day going through all of the data with Jarvis the device had collected. Even now it was still active and had linked up to Jarvis and the personal network Tony operated.

"Argh, what happened?" Loki groaned as he slowly rose from the cot.

"You fainted," Tony aptly responded from his workstation.

"God's do not faint Tony Stark."

"Well there you go, you learn a new thing every day. So what does that make you then?" Tony quipped over his shoulder, his eyes still not leaving the screen.

"I did not faint. I merely exhausted the last of my strength to arrive here."

"And then fainted," Tony finished for him.

"Don't push me Stark," Loki warned.

Tony finally turned around from his desk to face Loki. "Or what, you'll insult me to death?"

Loki gave Tony a questioning look, one that was suspicious but also unsure at the same time.

"Yeah that's right, Tony knows you are all out of puff. No stick of destiny, no illusions, no magic, nadda, zip." Tony smiled, spreading his hand out in gestures mimicking his words.

Loki's eyes narrowed, "If you think I am all but magic to back my words Stark, you are sorely mistaken," warned Loki as he slowly but confidently began walking towards Tony.

"Oh, of that I don't doubt, rock of ages, but like I've told you before, I'm just not afraid of you," Tony remarked. Loki was barely a couple of meters from Tony now.

"Really Stark, tell me, what gives you such courage to face an Asgardian, though even in the weakened state I am, a mortal is still no match for me. What makes you so sure I don't throw you out the window again? I don't see your Iron Armour anywhere." Loki replied, spreading his arms out wide to make his point. Loki was before Tony now, his attire poor yes, but that just added to the dark and dangerous demeanour he was portraying, like a wounded snake, ready to strike for the kill. His bright green eyes, with dark shadows bore into Tony's in an attempt to intimidate the smaller man. The things Loki would do to Tony if he got his hands on him.

Tony gave Loki the most bored expression he could muster, one that said he has seen and done it all before and the act that Loki giving him barely even registered in an accelerated heart rate. "You know I am glad you asked Loki..."

Loki raised his eyebrow at that, Stark never used his name, and when he did and the way he just did made him pause, now slightly unsure.

"Jarvis," Tony said aloud, a simple word, no command or explanation given, the name was somehow familiar to Loki, as if he had heard it before. Loki tilted his head to side in confusion, he had no time to respond though because a sudden and excruciating pain gripped him, one that immediately sent him to his knees, before collapsing in a heap and twitching uncontrollably. His entire being just screamed in pain, from his fingers to his toes to brain, as if his entire being was internally on fire. Loki didn't have time to process all of it, attempt to find its source, why it was occurring or try to even think past it, for as swift and sudden it had started it also just as suddenly stopped, lasting only mere seconds. However, the aftershock left him feeling raw, sensitive and twitchy. He raised his head to see the form of Tony Stark looming over him, looking down.

Loki looked up into those cold brown eyes and saw himself reflected back looking at himself, he looked pathetic, a former King of Asgard cowering before a mortal no less, it was disgusting. He hated Tony in that moment, but not as much as he hated himself for allowing himself to be in such a position.

"Wha...what did you do to me?" Loki managed to whisper, vigilant for the pain to suddenly occur again.

"Hurts, doesn't it," Tony stated, rather than questioned, a nasty smile on his mouth. "Think of it as an insurance policy," he continued. "I prefer my _guests_ on their best behavior," Tony finished before turning back to sit at his workstation.

"That is no answer at all. Is this how you treat all your guests?" Loki grumbled as he started to try and rise, determined to not be on the floor at Tony's feet.

"Only you sunshine and we both know it's because you're special. Oh and I wouldn't worry too much about my amour not being on me, it can move around itself." Tony said as he tapped away at his keys on the workstation, reading the continuous data Jarvis was presenting him.

Loki suddenly felt himself being lifted effortlessly to his feet, looking behind him he saw Tony's amour staring back at him.

"What sorcery is this? You have given your armor to another?" Loki questioned.

"No, pop the lid Jarvis," the face plate immediately lifted revealing an empty shell. "Like I said it can take care of itself. But more importantly it's here to take care of you during your stay, you know think of him as your own personal body guard." Tony explained.

"Watch dog you mean, and what has you under the impression that I am going to stay here?" Loki retorted, shrugging the metal hand off him. He was slightly unsteady but he could stand on his own, his sheer stubbornness and pride holding him up.

"Then why are you here if not to crash while you are on the run, from what everybody now is it?" Tony flippantly replied.

"I came here to get that thing you put inside me removed!" Loki spat.

"Now, now what did I say about returning gifts, it's impolite. Besides something tells me it's gotten you out of a bind," Tony replied in a knowing tone. "Anyway you seem to have forgotten that I'm your fairy god mother, and I think you're here because you really have nowhere else to go, buddy. You have no friends, no family, no money, nothing but the rags on your back and let's not forget no magic either. _And_ you are still public enemy number one here and this time if S.H.I.E.L.D catch you they won't hand you back to brother dearest, oh no, I'm sure they have others things in mind with your body, if you get my drift." Tony explained.

"So why haven't you turned me over? Or are they already here?" Loki seethed not liking how Tony shoved his current situation in his face. Loki was in a bad way and he knew it, his hands started to shake and he couldn't stop it.

Tony turned back to face Loki, "Why would I want to give you over to S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Do you not serve them?" Loki replied incredulously.

"Serve? You mean work for S.H.I.E.L.D? Hell no, I don't even like them, and they only seem to where black, so dull, I like a bit of color in my life, you know?" Tony explained

Loki was growing more confused by the second. "Then what is your purpose?"

"Argh for the third time I'm going to be your fairy-"

"I don't know what that means Stark!" Loki yelled in frustration.

"Touchy much. It means sunshine that I am going to grant your heart's desire. It means that I intend to actually help you," Tony said seriously. Loki was truly taken back, though immediately suspicious.

"And why would you want to help me Stark? If I recall I did throw you out of your window, to plummet to your death by the way. I attempted to kill your friends, succeeded with one and was almost successful in enslaving your world. So please forgive my suspicion with your offered help," Loki sneered.

"True, you've proven to be no friend of mine. However, I do recall kicking your ass and I'd like to think you've gained a new perspective on things. Let's let bygones to be bygones. What can I say, I don't hold grudges and just to show my sincerity I'm going to give you access to your magic back," Tony replied.

"Impossible I have been cursed by the Allfather," Loki snorted.

"Well according to my _magic_ I can," Tony said seriously.

Loki looked up in shock, he wanted to believe Tony but this was Odin Allfather, nothing bested his magic. However, Loki was curious. "Just how would you accomplish this?"

"I'm glad you asked, step right up, don't be shy and I'll show you," Tony said before turning back to his workstation screen. Loki made his way closer to Tony. His previous pain had subsided and he was able to make his way over, noticing how the Iron suit followed closely behind him.

Tony expanded the screen, on it was the shape of a humanoid body. "See this? This is you, now I've colored coded the waves to help explain. See the internal blue waves, faint but there?" Loki nodded his head, "Haven't worked them out yet, but they too are dampened to bother with anyway. However, see the green waves, which seem to be different from the blue, that run throughout your body, see how they are unable to expand out?" Loki indicated he was following, "Well that is your magic pal, I've been able to code and identify your magic for a while now and my scans indicated that this-" Tony zoomed out of the picture and pointed outside of the body that represented Loki "these golden waves, these are suppressing your green waves and therefore, no magic. Now this is linked up to you, I'll demonstrate, try and use some magic, anything," Tony insisted. Loki merely raised an eyebrow. "Come on, this is for your benefit, not mine."

"Very well," Loki concentrated and attempted an illusion spell to alter his appearance. He felt the curse activated and prevent the spell from completing.

"Look! There, see it?" Tony exclaimed, pointing to the waves reacting on the screen. "See how your green waves flared and the gold activated?" Loki stared at the screen transfixed, he was amazed, he tried again, once again seeing how the golden waves also flared and suppressed the green.

"And you can remove this golden binding that suppresses my magic?" Loki questioned, not able to curb the excitement that was in his tone.

"Remove, no, no yet," Tony sighed. "However, what I can do is counteract and suppress the suppressor," Tony said. Loki looked confused again. "Behold, the gift that keeps giving. That little device I implanted in you, it can release its own magic waves to fight the golden waves. This should help you release your green, which is your magic. Now I haven't cracked its code, I'll need more time before I as you say can remove or break this, what was it, curse you said? Anyway until then what I can offer you is some of your magic back, so whatever that doesn't take much use, power, manipulation or whatever, does that make sense?" Tony questioned.

"It does, somewhat," Loki replied.

"Well, let's give it a go then shall we? Jarvis, upload our present, calibrate and prepare to test."

"Yes sir," Jarvis replied. Loki looked up and around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Where is this Jarvis? Why hasn't he revealed himself?" Loki demanded.

"Jarvis is everywhere, and all at once, he runs everything and he is a being of my creation without, how does one say it... corporeal form," Tony explained. Loki only looked more confused. Tony shrugged, "You will get use to him, just don't piss him off and behave appropriately."

"Upload is complete sir, calibrating...phase one complete," Jarvis stated.

"Excellent" Tony clapped his hands together, "Now behold my magic," Tony said in anticipation, his hands to the keyboard imputing commands. "Start off with these levels Jarvis; let's have a look shall we..."

Loki's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the body that was supposedly him start to emit red waves from his neck, throughout his body; they hit the gold and subsided. Loki's hand went immediately to his neck but he couldn't feel a thing, which was weird for him because he felt like he should be feeling something.

"Nope, increase levels Jarvis, another 10%," Tony ordered, reading the data Tony still wasn't satisfied, "Hmm, try 15%...no, raise to 20%."

"Caution is advised sir," Jarvis stated.

At those words Loki turned back to Tony, "Is this safe?" he demanded, now concerned.

"Pheft, please, you're a god aren't you? Relax," Tony said to him. Loki wasn't convinced, and suddenly really not willing to test his immortality right now while he was so weakened.

"Sir, waves Alpha 01 are decreasing in strength," Jarvis stated.

"Excellent, finally some progress. Increase slightly a bit more to 22% Jarvis," Tony turned back to Loki, "Okay give it a go," Loki blinked at him; he still didn't feel any different. "Go on, try some magic."

Loki sighed and resisted to not roll his eyes, he tried his illusion spell again, suddenly surprised when he felt his familiar sensation of his magic cascade over his skin. He could feel his magic again, without the curse interfering. He suddenly changed his spell to the first thing he desperately craved.

Tony watched as Loki's skin began to glow and light shimmer over his body as his appearance slowly changed from clothes of rags to a clean, crisp green tunic and leggings, complete with gold trim, and black leather boots that came up to his knees. Tony recognized what he considered Loki's normal attire without the armor he usually wore. Loki now looked clean and presentable, his hair slicked back and his pale skin glowed softly, his green eyes seemed brighter than before. Loki looked down at Tony in disbelief. He could call his magic again and it was because of a mortal no less.

"Ye of little faith, rock of ages, I said I could do it," Tony shook his head at Loki's disbelief and turned back to his screen.

Loki, feeling better than ever, now that he was clean and properly dressed, decided to attempt another spell, teleportation. He drew his magic up again and started to shimmer out of sight before Loki suddenly felt Odin's curse activate again, preventing the spell from completing. Loki appeared back where he started, breathing heavily, the curse also felt painful, constricting his entire being.

"Baby steps, reindeer games. It may take a bit of time, but we will get there," Tony reminded him, before turning back to screen to read the data, check out puts and signal strength. The data he just collected made him feel giddy with excitement.

Loki's mind swam with possibilities and ideas. Loki was always an opportunist at heart, and the opportunity presented to him now, had such great appeal. However, Loki was suspicious, he didn't trust Tony, he didn't believe in his claims of trying to help him. Yes Tony had answered why he was helping him, though Loki felt they were poor. It was then that the right question finally hit Loki.

"Stark," Loki began, Tony, didn't acknowledge him. "Stark," Loki said louder, grabbing Tony's attention.

"Hmm?" Tony rose an eyebrow in response.

"What is it that you want?" Loki demanded.

"What I want...?" Tony repeated.

"I am not stupid Stark. You are speaking to the God of lies and mischief, nothing in this world is free, there is always a price. What is the price for your aid? You have granted me a token, a gift as you say. What is the price for the whole deal, as you're people say?" Loki finished. This, the situation he was in, reminded Loki of bad times, of horrible memories and ill formed agreements and he hated himself even more for being in this position, with a mortal and one from Midgard at that.

Tony smiled now and it wasn't a nice smile. Loki knew that smile well, because it was a smile he too would give when he knew something finally went his way. "Loki, I thought you would never ask." Tony began. "My price prince of Asgard, is an golden apple."

Loki's eyes widened, and his breath caught in shock, "An...golden apple?" he whispered, as more horrible memories came to the surface.

"A kingdom for an apple, fair trade no? And not just any kingdom, Earth or what is it Midgard you call it, that is just the prelude; I'll help you reclaim your father's. Do we have a deal?"

"And they call me mad," Loki said, more to himself.

"Madness, dear Loki is such a subjective term, don't you think?" Tony replied, still smiling.

Loki immediately hated that smile.

-End chapter-


End file.
